patricia_and_friends_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobius vs. Machine Saga
What This About Metal Jack, Jack the Hedgehog's Metal Counterpart has returned to seek vengeance on Mobius & with a new giant robot army & his new electrical powers & hacking skills up his sleeve, Metal Jack proves to become the Leader of the New Age of Robots, unless the Heroes stop them, or this will be one of the biggest turning points since the Flood Incident from the Alliance of Suffering Saga & the Pirates Saga. With Machines as the Enemies, the Heroes must rely on their survival skills in a true battle of Man vs Machine. What Happened It all started in the Forest where an Orange shooting star crash lands along with the other shooting stars, causing the Harpy Sisters to investigate, but they were scared upon seeing an orange robotic Hedgehog named Metal Jack, rising up from the craters with an army of Robots at his side & begins to setting up camp after striking the Harpy Sisters down. However, Jack the Hedgehog was seen jogging in the forest until he sees the damage of the forest caused by the Harpy Sisters. He went to investigate & spots a deforestation machine & tries to spindash at it, but was stopped by Metal Jack's spindash of his own who he has the robot army surround Jack, until the familiar robot boy named Astro Boy quickly swoops down & saves Jack by damaging & destroying the deforestiatio machine before carrying Jack & the Harpy Sisters to safety. Meanwhile Hank, Sally, Sanford, Deimos & Mei begin to suspect Metal Jack's Base Camp in the Woods & let Winston & the rest of Overwatch to prepare the plan of "Fighting Fire with Fire", sending their friendly robot allies against Metal Jack, but upon arriving, Metal Jack ancitipated this opprutunity to unleash his brand new electric powers & hacking skills against the likes of D.Va's Mech, Bastion, Orisa, SpongeJack, PatrickJack, P.R.B., Zaktan, Reidak, Hakann, Vezok, Avak, Thok & even Vezok, Irnakk & all the other Robotic Villains in the Mix, making their free wills under control & proceeds to hack the Entirely Planet of Machines to begin the Planet sized Rebellion, which surprises everyone, including Hank's team, when the Protection Agency Base & Mei's Snowball was all hacked as well & as Snowball froze the team & fly away, the glass tube traps them & brings down the ceiling to them. But Hank uses a pocket blow torch to thaw himself & the team out of the ice, but seeing how the glass is indestructible & not the ceiling, Hank's team proceed to melting & cutting open a way out through the ceiling & out onto the roof & retreat to the Cowgirls' Farm in the Country's to recuperate after the shocking turning point from Metal Jack. When they arrived, the Cowgirls greet them inside, along with Wendy's who recently been attack by her own kitchen machines. Meanwhile after a visit from the Nanman Tribe, Jack & Astro Boy returned to Jack's home to revive the Harpy Sisters & tries to figure out a way to find help, but Jack is annoyed by the neighbour next door, who happens to be H20 Delirious playing Garry's Mod. The duo wanted help from him, but was busy but can help. But they were taken by surprised by a hacked Snowball who attacks them with Self Defence & Metal Jack trying to hack Astro Boy, but he tries to fight back from within, until H20 Delirious come second out & helps the duo by destroying Snowball. After the battle, the three agreed to get to Vanoss' treehouse with the 3 Harpy Sisters & Snowball's parts there. It would seem that the machine rampage is everywhere, ranging from EggPlankton's robotic friends' mischief, to Carol's Motorcyle roadroad causing Lilac, Carol & Milla & Kirby to escape on Kirby's Warp Star, to Amy & Sonic's struggle against the Universal Portal, which is trying to suck them into the empty void formerly known as the THC Universe, but Sonic smashes the glass to turn the knob manually & Sonic & Amy were taken to a safe MLG Universe "1337". From Vermillion & Yang's problems with the Spanking Machine to Alphys's death at the hands of a hacked Mettaton, but was quickly dealt with by Sans. Sans went to investigate & use a paper mask to disguise as a Robot Engineer to fool the hacked Piraka into leaving the prisoners to him so the prisoners can escape out of the cage, but the Robot Pyro discover that the prisoners escaped, but luckily didn't catch on about who caused the breakout. Meanwhile, Jack, Astro, H20 Delirious & the Harpy Sisters arrive at Vanoss's tree house & trying to find a way to fix Snowball, but even thou it's risky, as they agree to help while saying that Terroriser has gotten though Fire walls & hacks before, a hacked Terroriser arrives to chop the tree, but Jack & Astro intervenes, but then soon realised that he only gets hurt by magic, so Jack calls Sukanku & Layla to help instead of Patricia. Soon Sukanku & Layla comes over to protect the two & blasting magic at Terroriser to keep him down, before the rest of the Metal Monsters arrive to take the heroes down. But Sukanku teleports the team away, including the Harpy Sisters & Terroriser & Snowball's parts. Now the team are safe & tried to figure out a way to stop Metal Jack & train the Harpy Sisters, but both of these tasks are more than an ordeal than they thought. Meanwhile we see that Hank's team awaken in the Cowgirls' Farm & are now refreshed from this morning & continues to train & planning an Upgrade Station to prepare against the robotic army. While Sonic & Amy trying to survive & find a way out from the MLG Universe with memes galore. And Kirby, Lilac, Carol & Milla found Tracer & Shantae facing off the JACKs, helping the, escape, while noticing Tracer's device is hacked as well while the team tries to find a genius to help. While Jack's team found Sans who were followed by Orisa & the Piraka team. The team fought the best they can, even through heavy damages, but with teamwork & Sukanku's Magic & Layla's magic & potion bombs, they take out Orisa & Vezon, while the rest of the Piraka retreat, giving the signal as well. The same ambush happened to Hank's Team when a Robot Mei captures & impersonates an original Mei flawlessly, but Sanford's playful prank with the joy buzzer, somehow destroyed the robot duplicate, getting the team to realise that they were duped by a clone which is an advanced spy, but another ambush occurs at the hands of P.R.B. & Mettasans & they manage to take out P.R.B. But Mettasans subdue Hank, causing Sally to attack, but it was very brutal as well, but it seems with a few lucky shots to the robotic soul of Mettasans defeated him, only to self destruct, damaging the team. They were awestruck to know that no location is safe & the team continues on, with Sable Soul. Meanwhile Metal Jack is beginning to suspect that the heroes maybe weakened, but are not going down without a fight, before he spotted a Warp Star flying by & sends in the Flying Robots & the Flying Machines, led by a hacked Alery, to capture them & send them back to Metal Jack. The team tried to fight back, but Metal Jack subdue them, minus Milla, with a single spindash. Milla now frozen in fear, cast a barrier around the team & herself, but when Metal Jack gives them a chance to surrender or die, this was the last straw for Milla as she suddenly performs a Shield Burst, pushing Metal Jack back by surprise with such force, before Milla & the team ran away in fear, while Metal Jack angrily sends in the TF2 Robots after the team, surprised on Milla's Defence Magic at such a young age. Milla's Team stopped to see the TF2 Robots & Robot Donkey Kong chasing them, but was quickly stopped by the real Donkey Kong, who hates copycats. Meanwhile while Hank's Team stops by for salad & while Milla's Team recharging Kirby's Warp Star with solar light & magic, Jack's Team begins working on the Wooden Titan with metal armour, preventing from fire burns, however they were interrupted by a Giant Golden Golem named "Talos" & the team proceeds to control the Wooden Titan of what they have to fight against Talos while Astro & Sukanku help the Wooden Titan for support, which it was very difficult, until the Wooden Titan's speed & agility due to being made of wood with only metal armour, proved to be too much for Talos as it got pinned & have his nail fluid pulled out, shutting the golden golem down, while Hank's Team were revived, due to being caught in the crossfire & Milla's Team arrived on the scene. Seeing how the carnage is too much, Jack has finally had it with Metal Jack & suggests that everyone must fight Metal Jack & his robot army or die trying. And with stronger Golden Armour attatched to the Wooden Titan, the team devise a sneaky plan. "More Coming Soon" Character Cast X = Characters that were killed during the event + = Revived Heroes *Jack the Hedgehog *Astro Boy (Returned) *Harpy Sisters + **Rutegri **Geihem **Keisuong *Hank J. Wimbleton *Sally Acorn *Sanford *Deimos *Mei *Nanman Tribe **Meng Huo **Zhu Rong **Kadri **Kamimi *D.Va X *Sable the FoxSkunk *H20 Delerious *The Cowgirls **Bunnie Rabbot **Applejack **Tina Armstrong *Sash Lilac *Carol Tea *Milla Basset *Kirby (Debut) *Dr. EggPlankton *Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog *Alphys X *Mettaton /Happsablook *Patricia the Skunk *Penelope *Sonya Royston *Vanoss *Wildcat *Liu Calibre *Terrroriser *Shantae *Tracer *Donkey Kong Villains *Metal Jack *NANCY-MI847J *Scout Bot *Soldier Bot *Pyro Bot *Demoman Bot *Heavy Bot *Engineer Bot *Medic Bot *Sniper Bot *Spy Bot *Sentry Buster *Tank (Mann vs. Machine) *JACKs (Tekken) *Piraka (Bioncile) *Omnics (Overwatch) *Robotic Duplicates (Coming Soon) **Normal **Robot Mei (Destroyed) **Robot Donkey Kong (Destroyed) **Revamped **Sprinkler (Snowball / H20 Delirious) **Mettasans (Mettaton / Sans) (Destroyed) **Deadly Wasabi Kitty (S.W.K. / Deadshot) *Sexy Wasabi Kitty (Destroyed) *??? (More Robot Villains Might Be Coming Soon from either SpongeBob100 or IceLoverMei) Hacked Robots by Metal Jack *D.Va's Mech *Bastion *Orisa (Deatroyed) *Princess Robot Bubblegum (Destroyed) *SpongeJack *PatrickJack *Zaktan *Reidak *Hakann *Vezok *Avak *Thok *Vezon (Destroyed) *Irnakk *Snowball (Destroyed) *Astro Boy (Failed to Hack) *Wendy's' Kitchen *Carol Tea's Motorcycle *Orbot & Cubot *Circus Baby *Universe Portal *Mettaton (Formerly, Body Destroyed) *Terroriser *Metal Monsters of the Metal Habitat (Monster Legends) *Talos the Golden Golem Boss Battles *??? Deaths *The Harpy Sister - Killed by Metal Jack upon discovering. Later revived by Jack and Astro Boy. *D.Va - Lost control of her mech. Later get pinned by it and blasted apart. *Sexy Wasabi Kitty - Killed by Deadshot *Snowball - Try to freeze H20 Delirious who was resisting to ice. Destroyed by H20 Delirious Rocket Launcher. *Alphys - Murdered by Mettaton after he been hacked. *Mettaton Robotic Body - Destroyed by Sans Gaster Blaster. Happsablook was release before it hit, leaving him a ghost without a robotic body. *Orisa - Destroyed by the combined efforts of Jack's Team. *Vezon - Got Stabbed in the Head by Vanoss with a Wrench in a Panic *Robot Mei - Destroyed by Sanford's Joy Buzzer, thinking of it as a Small Prank *Princess Robot Bubblegum - Dismantled by Hank's Bullet Time Attack & was Shut Down by Mettasans's Self Destruct *Hank - Dinsitergrated by Mettasans, but was later revived. *Sally - Finished off by a defeated Mettasans, but was later revived. *Mettasans - Defeated by Sally Trivia *??? Category:Main Story Category:Saga Category:Saga based off a game